villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Waddle Dees
Waddle Dees (in Japanese: ワドルディ, Wadorudi) are recurring antagonists in the Kirby franchise. They are inhabitants of Dreamland who primarily serve the land's self-proclaimed ruler King Dedede and willingly assist him and occasionally other villains in their various schemes. Despite this, many Waddle Dees are shown as not actively evil and mostly carefree, not outright trying to impede Kirby unless they are ordered to do so. Appearance Like many residents of Dreamland, Waddle Dees bear a very simplistic appearance. They possess a light brown and spherical body with pear-shaped, tan faces, short, stubby arms and tan/light-orange feet. Although many variations of Waddle Dees exist, not many change up this basic design. The only major exception to this is the Waddle Doos, who are typically darker in color, and have a large cycloptian eye in place of the Waddle Dee's face as well as two hairs above said eye. Personality As stated before, Waddle Dees are primarily carefree and friendly creatures. They are not actively malicious or dangerous towards anyone around them, sometimes only serving as enemies to Kirby because he got in the way of what they were doing, and, a trait shared by many residents of Dreamland, they can be fairly lazy. Volume #39 of the Nintendo Power magazine describes the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos as being not very intelligent, stating that this is their greatest downfall. For reasons unknown, they, or at least a good number of them, are willingly subservient to King Dedede and usually follow his orders without question, seemingly not realizing when their King had been possessed by Dark Matter in Kirby's Dreamland 2 because of their fierce loyalty. Even so, not all Waddle Dees are strictly Dedede's minions, and are equally likely to suffer from his plans as they are to benefit, as a crowd of Waddle Dees can be seen cheering for Kirby after he retakes all the food Dedede had stolen in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, it is stated that the Waddle Dees will dedicate themselves to serving and repaying anyone who treats them kindly, explaining their loyalty to King Dedede, even when he is completely abusive towards them. However, despite this, it is shown that even they can be pushed too far by the King's cruelty, violently rebelling against and trying to eat Dedede and the other inhabitants of his castle when they were starved so that Dedede could save money. Members *Banana Waddle Dee *Sailor Waddle Dee *Cyborg Waddle Dee *Hardhat Waddle Dee *Tough Waddle Dee *Sectra Waddle Dee *Purple Waddle Dee *Halcandran Waddle Dee *Gold Waddle Dee *Big Waddle Dee *Arena Waddle Dee *Walker Waddle Dee *Painted Waddle Dee *Lumberjack Waddle Dee *Missile Waddle Dee *Snowball Waddle Dee *Bow Waddle Dee *Balloon Waddle Dee *Cart Waddle Dee *Swinging Waddle Dee *Spear Waddle Dee *Fluff Waddle Dee *Parasol Waddle Dee *Waddle Dee Drivers *Individuals **Wapod **Key Dee **Truck Monster Navigation Category:Minion Category:Hostile Species Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Weaklings Category:Elementals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Enigmatic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Aliens Category:Pawns Category:Giant Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Kids